Marvel Zombies: Survival
by Hax0n
Summary: The world of Marvel Zombies is still alive... or dead alive? Many unexplained answers. Like who actually survived and who actually died?
1. Chapter 1

It started with a flash in the sky that drove the Marvel heroes to turn into soulless creatures with an extreme hunger for human flesh. This is no longer a world of Marvel heroes. This is a world of Marvel Zombies. Many have tried to fight off the infection especially unfamiliar heroes. Most have failed, however, there are some who search for the answer. Ben Reilly, formerly known as Scarlet Spider and possibly the only "Peter Parker", searches for a cure in his creator's former abandoned lab. Ben flips the lab table as he screams in anger, "No, no, no, no, no, no. What's the point of being a clone of Parker, if I'm not as smart as he was." Ben drops to the floor in disappointment. " I let you down Pete."Ben could remember that awful day which it started. The growth of the infection.

**_Earth 2149__: __The Day of the Infection_**

In the city of Manhattan, Scarlet Spider joins the resistance on the Helicarrier against the zombie infection. The resistance is sent back onto the ground to fight off the zombies. Including the former villains of Spiderman. " All of you are monsters just monsters! What have you done with Spiderman?" Ben asks as he avoids of getting bit.

"Aww look. He's worried about the webslinger," the Chameleon mocks.

"Wherever he is, I hope someone ate him whole, slow and painfully," says Kraven.

"Not me, I want some pay back," Shocker adds.

" Aw hell I don't mind having a clone, it's fine by me," says Scorpion.

Ben couldn't see a way to fight them all off, especially with more of them coming, so he makes his escape. He webs each of those who tried to sink their teeth in him in their faces, his spider senses then goes off rapidly. He then turns and sees the Hobgoblin about to impale Ben with his glider. Ben quickly webs the glider and throws it at the pile of blinded zombies, burning most of them to a crisp. Ben finally made his escape through the alleys of the city.

"Damn it. I hope the whole group didn't leave without me. I'll regroup, but I better stay off the streets and the sky," says Ben nervously.

Ben ran down alley to alley, where he passed Daily Bugle and heard a cry for help. Ben couldn't live with himself if he ignored another scream. He climbed the building's wall and went to the top floor into the office of James Jonah Jameson. The lights were off, the building was dark, but the light of the burning sun shined in the building seeing the horrific event. There was Spider-man, eating his boss's intestines and slurping on his blood. "P..P...Peter…." Ben says shockingly.

Spider-man turned his head and smiles with his decaying teeth with pieces of skin between them and said, "Ah, Ben, I am glad to see you're still alive. You look rather good, brother. I always wondered how I tasted."

"Pe...Pe...Peter, please," said Ben generously,"You and I can find a cure for this."

"You don't get it. I kind of don't," said Peter,"You see, I did so much damage that there is no room for redemption. For god's sake, I ate my wife and aunt. Although I do not regret eating some people on the most part. Such as my boss, you see here. I never knew such ignorance can taste so good. God I wished I had my camera. I'll put this in the papers and it would say, 'Chief Editor Cries Like a Woman.' Of course no one would read it considering our population in this city when down to 0 humans, haha."

"Your a monster just like the rest of them!"

"Aw don't be like that. You know, when Jonah heard there was more than one 'Spider-Man' he flipped. So you should understand." Peter continuously ate his boss until the blood dried from his mouth. "Anyways, so how bout it? You care to be next, or do you want to try to save yourself and 'me'?"

"If you're suggesting to give up, that isn't an option for me."

"Well then, this should be a hell of a fight." Spider-Man then leaped at Scarlet Spider, and both flew out the broken window and landed harshly on the ground in the alley. Spider-Man was on top of Scarlet Spider and trying to bite his face off, but Ben was trying to push him off. "How is it I'm alot stronger then you are? I mean I'm dead. Shouldn't my bones and muscle be decaying?"

"Or those teeth," teased Ben, "Your breath sure does smell like you are decaying."

"Nah, those are just the after taste of all the people I've been eating. I mean does this city smell to you? I can't tell. Scarlet Spider punches Spider-Man in the jaw. Then he kicks and webs him to the wall.

"New York, always smelled like this anyways," Ben teased. "Any who, that should keep you there for a while. I made sure I made the web a lot stronger before I got off the Helicarrier."

"Aww. What? Little Nicky made his own_ little_ resistance? If you ask me it's a waste. This plague is unbeatable. Anyways why don't you scurry along little spider. And I'll be there to see your guy's big 'victory'."

With out hesitation, Ben actually left. He climbed on to one of the buildings and try to get a look on the big fight. He saw many of his fellow heroes fall into the plague and little of them retreating to the Helicarrier. He then thought of Pete's words "This plague is unbeatable."

**_Earth 2149: Present Day_**

Ben got up and decided that he ran out of options. "Maybe, joining the plague is the only thing to do."

"Oh, it's too late for that, little spider," said a hellish voice in the shadows.

"Peter?!"

"No, but you can call us _CARNAGE."_

"Kasady!?"

"He-he, indeed."

"Are- are you infected."

"Well, yes, absolutely. And I can't have you join us. I've been dying for a meal."

"What you can't be, according to Pete's notes, your symbiote can't survive without a living host."

"Maybe for that fool Brock, but you forget. My symbiote can survive longer and is more stronger than it's parent. And we both agreed before our deaths, we must take revenge on the Web Head. However, since he can't feel pain, you'll just have to do."

"I hope you didn't bring back up, because spider delight is not on the menu." Carnage leaps towards Scarlet Spider. Instantly, Scarlet Spider's spider sense went off rapidly, and tries to web Carnage. Carnage slices through the webbing, cuts Ben on the chest and kicks him across the room. Ben flew across the room and falls onto the ground.

"You're going to have to do better than that. I'm not even trying," laughed Carnage. Kasady then picks up Ben and was ready to sink his teeth in him. "No. We must let him suffer." He then throws Ben across the room again. Getting up from his feet, Ben tries to fight back. Carnage dodges his attack and keeps cutting him all over his body. "Oh come on, I'm not even trying!" Kasady then wraps his symbiote on Ben and reveals his disturbing, dead face. "He-he, I'm having way to much fun with this, but now it's time to dine." Ben tries to escape the symbiote.

Then, a bone claw goes through Kasady's face, killing him. The symbiote realizes his partner's instant death and tries to find a new host, a more alive one. Kasady's dead body falls to the ground. Ben is released by the symbiote. Realizing that he is not combined with the symbiote, he looks up to see the new host. An old enemy. "Kaine?"

There stood Kaine, another clone of Peter Parker, combined with the symbiote and retracting his bloody claws. "Hello, brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel Zombies: Survival continues with our surviving hero, Ben Reilly,also known as Scarlet Spider. As a clone of Peter Parker (also known as Spider-Man), who was one of the few who started the infection, Ben Reilly tries to find a cure. Unsuccessful to find the cure, he survives through the start of the infection while encountering zombified villains and his clone brother, Kaine Parker, who is now bound with the Carnage symbiote. This is no longer a world of Marvel Heroes. This a world of Marvel Zombies.

"Kaine?!" Ben Reilly is surprised to to see his brother still alive. Kaine Parker managed to survive the infection by laying low his presence. He hid in the shadows, watching, and waiting. "You're still alive?"

"Yes. For now." Kaine says as he looks at his arm. The symbiote clears off his arm and reveals a bitten mark.

"Are…. you infected." Ben says as he gets up from his feet. Ben nervously stood up and clenched his fist. Kaine stood quietly.

"I didn't save you for my own meal. I was hoping you found a cure. Well by the looks of it, " Kaine takes a look around and sees the mess of the lab equipment, "You still haven't found it."

"Well, this mess doesn't mean anything. Again I was attacked by naked red over there, but no if you must know I didn't find it." Ben looks disappointingly at his feet "How long have you been bitten."

"Days." Kaine says.

"Days? What?! Nobody survived the infection that long for most part. This doesn't make sense. Unless…" Ben goes across the lab and picks up the microscope and a slide. "Quickly take a syringe and give me a sample of your blood." Ben then looks back at him, " And get that thing off before you do."

Ben took Kaine's blood sample and laid it under the microscope. He looked into the lenses and watched the the most extraordinary thing. "My god. Your blood, Peter's blood, no our blood has some kind mutation involved. It's fighting the infection! It's like a cure!"

"That doesn't sound like a cure. Peter was infected." Kaine says as he looks at his bitten arm again.

" You're right. Unless… the cloning! That's it! As clones, we can't get infected. Maybe, all clones can not. Kaine I need you to capture one of them. Someone who is infected."

" Anyone specific?" Kaine says as he covers himself with the symbiote.

" Someone who is not a biter. We can still die if we lose blood, and we can still get eaten." Ben says. "However, I have a feeling we are not the only ones who realized this discovery unless they were eaten alive." Ben puts his mask on. "Make sure nobody follows you." Ben then jumps out the window of the lab and shoots his web and swings out. "I don't want any more company when I'm not home."

Both Ben and Kaine went their separate ways. Ben thought to himself about his own clone brother. " Damn, I don't like the idea with Kaine and I. He always tried to kill me for the most part. He's the only one I got. It was always Peter, him, and I. The rest of Peter's clones were history. Kaine and I believed one of us would die before the other one does. I still fear it is still like that today." Ben swung down to hide from being sighted in the skys.

Ben then heard a boom. He turned to see a bright light. It was an explosion. He tried to web out of there but was blown away by it. He went through a window of a four story brick building, while the building itself collapsed on top of him.

Ben couldn't feel his body, but manage to crawl under the piling bricks. He then looked up and saw a girl with claws out of her fists. She stood there with long black hair and an X-Men uniform.

"Well good to see you spidey."

"Uh do I know you?" Ben replies. He got up, rubbed his head, and dust himself off. There was tears on his uniform from the building's collapse. " Those claws. So familiar." Ben thought to himself.

" Stop playing around Peter. It's me Laura. And what's up with the costume change. Actually, I like this one alot better. Nice."

"Laura… is it?" Ben asks as he takes off his mask and reveals his similar face of Peter but also reveals his blonde hair. "My name is Ben. Ben Reilly. I was uh- a close friend of Peter's." Ben then thought who Laura might be. He remembered the claws.

Instantly the both of them shouted in surprise. " Wait, you're a clone!"

" This is amazing. You haven't been bit have you? If you have great! Now, I can test your blood. If not um well good I guess." Ben replies.

Laura uncomfortably replies, "Um, No. Where is Peter?"

Ben looks down in sadness. "Peter was one of the first to be infected. Honestly, I don't know where he stands right now."

"Hey!" Two decaying figures appear. There Hobgoblin appears on his glider and Sabretooth on his hands and legs.

"Itsy bitsy spider climbed up in my mouth. Down came the blood that wiped the spider out! Hehe!" Hobgoblin horrifyingly sings.

"Will you shut it! Before I eat both She-Wolverine and this "Spider-Man" you've been craving for." Sabretooth says.

Laura and Ben instantly reply at the same time and leaped toward to attack them.

"My name is Scarlet Spider!"

" My name is X-23!"


End file.
